Married by forty 11  Can't fight this feeling
by Fleppy85
Summary: Back in Vegas, back in their old lives, Sara and Sofia have not only to fight with a killer on a loose but also with their own feelings.
1. Chapter 1

**Part 1**

Them man laid naked on the floor. Around him pillows, blankets, cushions and scarves. He had been in his early twenties, short brown hair, gray eyes, that were now staring empty to a point under the ceiling. His body, visible well trained with strong arms, huge shoulders and a six-pack, turned slowly grayer and rigid. There were marks on his body. Light bruises probably coming from the scarves and one deep red one around his throat.

"COD was strangulation from the first look." David kneed next to the man to get a liver temperature.

"I'll bag all the scarves, we might find our murder weapon there." Greg didn't pay much attention to the dead body. After all these years he became more cool about bodies and when there was no 'special' killing, he was all professional. A man dead on the floor, strangled to death was nothing unusual, nothing he hadn't seen before.

"TOD was around five to six hours ago."

"Around midnight. Aren't we lucky to catch this case before dayshift is responsible?"

"I'm not sure if we are lucky but he is. We're better than day." David smiled a little bit.

"And we look so much better." Greg got down next to David. "What's that?" He pointed something next to the victims left eye.

"I'd say fiber. Got tweezers?"

"Sure." Greg handed David the tweezers and the young coroner took the fiber with it up so that both men could look at it.

"Fluff? From a scarf? He might have been blindfolded."

"They certainly worked with scarves here." Greg bagged the little fluff. There had to be a second person, it was very unlikely that the man got himself all these marks.

"Oh yes."

"There is no bed in this room, only all these pillows, blankets and cushions. What kind of fantasy is that?"

"A soft but hard one. Isn't that what all women dream of? A well trained man with a soft heart? I can't tell you about the heart yet, his body was built well, hard like a bodybuilder. He was a fantasy."

"I wonder if his end was a part of the fantasy too."

"Would you like to die like this? Left naked on the floor."

"I prefer not to think about my death but when I do, I see myself falling asleep on a Caribbean beach as an old happy man. Not like this. On the other hand side, this doesn't look like my idea of a perfect night. Even without the body. I mean, why not take a bed? What is it about having sex on the floor?"

"Passion? Spontaneity?"

"This doesn't look spontaneous to me. It looked well arranged and we're not in a place for spontaneous sex. I'm sure he knew this kind of game was waiting for him. I'm not sure if he knew how it would end." Greg was sure the man had no idea what was waiting for him. Why should somebody go to a place he knew, somebody wanted to kill him? This wasn't the place you went to when you wanted to end your life. It was a place of joy and pleasure.

* * *

"Did he work long for you?" Sara had left the crime scene to Greg to talk to her witness, who found the body. Sitting on a couch with a cup of coffee it felt more like a meeting under friends to catch up on each others lives. They were friends but this fact didn't matter right now.

Not primary.

"Two years. He was a kind of friend." Sad eyes surrounded by long black hair, the slender body in a dark dress, Lady Heather looked like an ordinary woman having a coffee. Nobody who didn't know her would imagine she was one of the finest dominatrix and one of the most successful business woman in Las Vegas.

A lot of reasons to celebrate but the death of one of the young man, an employee of her, made the usual light smile, she wore on her face, disappear. Again a person she knew had been killed. This time in her own company.

"A male prostitute is your friend? I can imagine this kind of friendship." Jim Brass leant against the door frame, not willing to join the women on the couch.

"Giligan was a colleague."

"Oh, did he show you his island?"

"He worked here for two years, a lot of time you spend with somebody. We had no sexual relationship, captain Brass."

"Did you go out? To the movies? To dinner?"

"Do you consider Misses Sidle as your friend, captain Brass?"

"I do."

"You ever dated her? Candle light dinner?"

"No."

"See it's possible for a man and a woman to be friends, good colleagues without having a sexual relationship. Or do you think it's impossible for me because of my profession?"

"Would you mind to stop that personal war between the two of you?" Sara asked annoyed.

"Maybe it's better you talk to Misses Kessler and I ask the other 'employees' what they know." Jim turned and walked away.

Sara sighed. She hated it to be between two stools. Both were her friends, both were very professional people. If they didn't meet each other.

"Men still have problems with my profession." Heather smiled.

"I know you and Jim won't be friends but it would help if you both could concentrate on the reason why we're investigating here."

"I will do that."

"Tell me about him."

"Giligan Walt came here a little bit over two years ago. He was green, just turned twenty-one and came here because his ex girlfriend told him, he'd be better off in a whorehouse than a relationship. They had some issues and she told him, it was over. Inspired by the words of his ex he came here.

Usually I don't take inexperienced people but he was young and sweet. At the same time his body looked like it was made by a God and I knew he'd find a lot of clients who requested exactly somebody like him."

"Was he submissive or dominant?"

"Both. He enjoyed both but most of the time his clients were female and he had to be the strong and demanding man."

"Did you have any complains about him?"

"The first client said he wasn't man enough. He had been too careful. I told him not to hold back, to go further until the client tells him to stop. From that day on everybody was happy with him. I've trained him myself, he was good."

"What about colleagues?"

"I don't have to tell you that I don't like the idea that one of my employees killed him. He was friendly with everybody I can't see anybody having a reason to kill him."

"Was there anybody special? You said you were close."

"Not that close." Heather smiled a bit.

"I didn't say that." Sara knew better.

"I know. He was like a son or a very young brother to me. I told him right from the beginning if there would be any kind of problems he can come to me. It was nothing sexual. As far as I know it was the same with all the others here."

"Did he have a girlfriend?"

"Not that I knew of her. He worked six nights a week, not many people accept that. And when you get paid for giving pleasure to people, it makes it almost impossible to have a relationship."

"Some do manage." Sara blinked at her. She wasn't sure how much Heather was still involved in her own business, but she knew, Heather and Grissom had a relationship that started before she might have considered to work only as an administration. How they managed to keep her work out of their relationship, Sara had no idea. Then again, it was Grissom. If anybody could cope with Heather's job, it was him.

"What do you know about his family?"

"They're from Boulder. He didn't tell them what he was doing here, always said, he was working in a club. One day his parents made the decision to visit him at work. They found out what he really did and stopped having any contact with him."

"You gave Jim their number?"

"Of course. May I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Why isn't Sofia here? Or aren't you suppose to work the same cases anymore since you've been married.?"

"Our wedding isn't legal in Nevada. Officially we're only friends. She's working a case with Grissom."

"Who isn't allowed to be here."

"The department knows about your relationship and asked him to pick cases that are not connected to you."

"He could hide evidence."

"It's the rule."

"Do you think I killed Giligan?"

"I think under some circumstances you are capable of killing, Heather. I don't see any of these circumstances given in this case here." Sara had chose her words carefully. "No offense."

"No offense taken. You are right. Everybody is capable of killing, it's absolutely natural." Heather placed her hand on Sara's. The investigator had no idea how much Heather knew about her childhood, if Grissom had told her anything, but Sara had made some comments and somebody like Heather would be able to understand and read between the lines. That was her job and she was good at it. She knew how demons of other people look like.

"That doesn't mean you're a killer or that you'll kill one day."

"In the end all humans are predators."

"True. Do you know anything about friends of Mister Walt?"

"He spent a lot of time in the gym as you may assume. His body needed time and a lot of work out. There are some other men in that gym he met sometimes after they've worked out. I can't give you any names but Giligan was in the gym daily, everybody will be able to tell you with whom he spent some time.

He asked me once if I don't want to join him. Can you imagine me in a gym between a lot of young bodybuilder?"

"I'm sure you're lashing is strong enough." Sara laughed.

"It's exactly how it should be."

"Was he looking for a relationship?"

"He never said he was. When I told him to find a woman he laughed and told me, he was alright. He might have had some affairs, I don't know of that."

"You don't happen to know the names of his work out buddies?"

"They'll be in the gym daily too."

"Where did he work out?"

"Mister Universe Live."

Sara raised an eyebrow.

"No, he wasn't that kind of man, he wasn't a show off." Heather read her mind. "This studio is close to his apartment and apparently very good."

"With a shitty name like that they should be."

"Take captain Brass with you and go there."

"I will and I'll ignore the way your voice sounded when you said that."

"You're becoming very diplomatic, Sara. Is that the influence of your marriage to you or the influence of almost spending your honeymoon in the Switzerland?"

"More the fact that I try to make it through the month without any trouble with my lab boss. A personal challenge."

"Does it feel good?"

"No!"

"Come along for breakfast if you like. I'd love to talk to you privately, without you being under the pressure of investigating me and my business. And bring your wife with you, I haven't seen you as a married couple."

"I'll give you a call." Sara rose. "Thanks for your help and I'm sorry for your lost."

"Thanks Sara."

* * *

Sofia rubbed her hands through her face. She had to concentrate on what she was doing no matter how bad her head felt.

"You look like you can use a night off." Grissom said when he saw the detective.

"I could, yes. Unfortunately the bad boys don't take or need a break." They were investigating the death of an elderly woman, who was found dead by her daughter in the late evening. So far everything looked like the woman was killed but Sofia didn't want to rule out a natural death.

"Did you talk to all neighbors?"

"And all family member who were at the scene."

"Anything?"

"Nothing. Nobody saw anything. Could it be a natural cause?"

"That's what the coroner will tell us. The question is how did she kill herself?" There were bruises on her body, the upper body and the arms and legs were covered with them. Usually a sign of domestic violence, the old woman lived alone.

"All these bruises…she looked like she had been punched repeatedly. If she had been living with a partner I'd say it was domestic violence, but there was nobody. Do you think it's possible that you get so many bruises accidentally by yourself?"

"Hitting a shoulder on the door frame, running into a cabinet? Most accidents happen at home while you do house work. An old woman, maybe she lost her balance every now and then, it is possible. These bruises weren't from only one incident. If she had accidents all the time, she might have accumulated so many bruises."

"The question is, why didn't the doctor say anything? If she had been to one, he or she must have seen at least a few bruises."

"We're checking on that. I wonder why the family didn't know anything."

"According to the daughter, the vic wore all the time long sleeves. There were no bruises in her face or hands. They met most times in the vic's place, having some coffee. She said her mother moved slowly but she thought it's because of the age. Ninety years. You don't walk that smooth anymore in that age and she had years ago an operation because of her hips."

Grissom's cell rang. He looked at the text message he got.

"Doc Robbins is calling. Do you want to join?"

"Haven't been in autopsy for a long time." Sofia got up. Maybe the change would make her headache disappear. She some more work to do but the chance of a little change was something she wanted to try. After all, visiting the morgue was part of her job too.

* * *

"I've found some DNA." Greg came in the break room where Sara was sitting working on some papers.

"Bring it to Wendy."

"I did that."

"Good."

Greg looked at his friend. "What's wrong with you, Sara?"

"Mhm?"

"What is wrong?"

"Nothing."

Greg sighed. That was a lie, he knew it.

"Sara, we've been friends for years and I can see when something is wrong with you. Is it Ecklie? Did you have any problems with him? You're acting not natural when he's around, did he threaten you to fire you if you don't change?"

"Huh? Ecklie?"

"Yes."

"I don't care about him."

"You care about your job."

"Greg…concentrate on the case and don't worry about me. Tell me what you've got so far. Besides DNA."

"Two fingerprints, they're running through AIVIS right now." Greg wasn't happy that Sara ignored his question and didn't want to talk to him but he knew, he couldn't force her and the more he asked, the more she'd withdrawal. He wondered if she had talked to Heather. They were kind of friends, maybe Sara had open up while they talked in private. Somehow he doubted that, it was Sara, she'd never mix private life and business.

"I've the dates of his last client, a Lauren Fine. So far it looks like her dates are all faked, I can't find a Lauren Fine. At least not one I think she could be the killer."

"Why is that?"

"The only registered Lauren Fine is five months old. We can check the parents but my guess is, the name was picked randomly. I really doubt a lot of people give their real name when they come to Heather's place."

"No, they don't."

"Has Jim been to the gym yet?"

"No, Walt was in there in the early morning, after his work. Jim wants to go in at that time. You can join him."

"I'm with the evidence, you're the one for the people."

"You don't like field experience anymore?"

"I do…"

"Then go."

"Sara, it makes no sense. I've collected all the evidence, you talked to Heather." He paused. "What is wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Sara…"

"Greg, please. No."


	2. Chapter 2

The house and the renovation of it had taken a lot of time and energy. Plus the work and advanced training, Sofia was tired. She felt like she didn't have a day off in ages and not two weeks. There was nothing left of her two weeks in Europe, it was like it had never happened, the life in Vegas had taken over, demanded everything from her. Double shifts, painting walls and not enough sleep.

Coming home, in her new house, throwing the keys on the kitchen table she was ready to go to bed. She was tired and tensed. When would there be the time to enjoy her new place? A house. Four rooms and a bathroom upstairs, a kitchen, living room and a second bathroom downstairs, a garden. Everything she ever dreamed of. When was the time to have a BBQ and see to good sides of having an own place? It was late autumn, the days were shorter and colder.

Knowing the car was in the driveway and seeing the keys, Sofia knew, Sara was home too. She hadn't talked to her today, they had barely spent any time together the last week. Both were filled up with work, tried to renovate as much as possible and got some sleep whenever there were spare five minutes.

Catching a breeze Sofia guessed Sara was sitting outside in the garden. Thinking for a short moment to go upstairs and sleep, she changed her mind. She should at least greet her friend. Wife. Friend. Since they were back from Europe they had stopped acting like a married couple and got back to their old friendship. What happened in Europe stayed in Europe.

With a glass that looked like it was filled with whiskey, Sara sat on the step from the terrace to the garden. Under other circumstances it could have been a nice picture.

Not sure if she should disturb the brunette Sofia stood still for a minute. It wasn't usual that Sara was drinking after work. A beer or a glass of wine sometimes, drinking whiskey was highly unusual. Sofia couldn't recall the last time she had seen Sara drinking hard liquor. She wondered if something bad had happened or if her friend simply had felt like having a whiskey.

"Good morning." Sofia said.

"Good day." Sara didn't bother to turn. She was right about the time, it was almost noon, another long night for Sofia and she was sure, Sara's shift hadn't ended in the early morning either. They were both good on doing doubles at the moment.

"Everything alright?"

"Sure. Why?"

"Haven't seen you drinking whiskey in a long time. Is there a reason why you do so?"

"You mean is there a good reason to drink? Apparently there's always a reason for a drink."

That didn't sound good. Sofia knew her friend long enough to know, something was bothering Sara. Something that weighted heavily on her. Slowly she walked to Sara, sat down next to her, got the glass gently out of her friend's hand. Sara wanted to protest first, when she saw Sofia took a sip and gave the glass back to Sara, she was quiet.

"Bourbon."

"Yeah."

"You know I'm a little sissy I prefer Scotch, it seemed less strong. I think I need some chocolate with bourbon."

"I brought chocolate donuts."

"Why are they not here with you and the bourbon?"

"I'm not hungry."

"Mhm." Sofia looked at Sara. "You're not that hungry the last time."

"Call it a diet."

"Oh yeah you really need a diet." Sofia shook her head and sighed.

"I know."

"Sara…"

"What?" The sound of the response sounded more like 'don't talk to me' or 'stop annoying me, leave me alone'. Neither the one nor the other Sofia would do. It was obvious something bothered Sara and Sofia would not leave her friend alone with whatever it was.

"I'd like to talk to you."

"I'm tired Sofia."

"So am I."

„Let's talk another time." Sara got up, leaving the half full glass and Sofia behind her.

"Sure." Sofia mumbled. Something was wrong. Really wrong.

Sara had been strange for a while, now that Sofia thought of that. It started maybe a week or two after their Europe trip. Sofia didn't pay much attention, it was the same time they found the house and started to be busy with the renovating. She thought Sara missed Europe, she had enjoyed the trip a lot, all the culture, the history had fascinated her. But she also loved her job and had looked forward to return to it.

What could it be? There had been no fight, no case that got close to her, Sofia always had an eye on Sara's cases to make sure, her friend didn't end up with a domestic violence or child abuse case. Or when she did, Sofia wanted to know and made sure, Sara was alright. There had been no special case, nothing had happened; at least nothing Sofia could remember of. And she was sure, Grissom had told her if something had happened.

What had happened to Sara?

Being tired it was very tempted to go to bed, to leave Sara alone and give her the time she had demanded. No, she hadn't demanded time, she wanted Sofia to leave her alone, there was a difference. So easy to please her, so easy to do what the brunette had asked for.

No, Sofia wouldn't do what she had been told. She never liked it when people told her what to do or not to do.

Taking the whiskey inside, closing the door, Sofia walked upstairs. Sara wasn't in the bathroom, she had to be in her room already. Knocking and not waiting for a response, she knew that wouldn't come, Sofia opened the door.

Sara was in her bed, fully dressed, eyes closed but not asleep.

"I'm tired Sofia."

"So you said."

"Why are you here then?"

"I want to talk to you."

"Another time." Sara didn't look at Sofia, she didn't open her eyes.

"Sara…"

"I really don't want to talk right now."

Sofia looked at her for a few second. Quietly she mumbled. "And I thought we could talk about everything. Looks like I'm wrong on that." Without waiting for a respond Sofia turned, closed the door and walked to the bathroom. She couldn't force Sara to talk to her but she didn't understand why the brunette was closing up herself. What was wrong? Was it something Sofia did? Said? She couldn't remember a fight. There was no reason why Sara acted like she did; not a reason Sofia could see.

Whatever it was, maybe Sara would tell her later when they had dinner. If they had dinner together. The last days they hadn't have a meal together. Sara was awake before Sofia got up and was usually gone by the time Sofia had dinner.

Not bothering with really drying herself after the shower, Sofia pulled over a long sleep shirt and walked into her room. There was no reason to keep on thinking what was wrong. She had no clue and if she would go on thinking, she wouldn't find an answer either.

Had it been a mistake that they've moved in together? There had never been a problem all the years before. It had been like they'd shared a place and everything was alright. What was wrong now? What was the difference?


	3. Chapter 3

A knock on her door. Sofia tempted not to react, to leave Sara out or make her believe, she was already sleeping. It was childish, foolish and wrong, she knew that. But it was so tempting after the harsh words the brunette had for her a few minutes ago.

"Come in." It was more a loud sigh than an offer.

She wouldn't make it easy for Sara, like she hadn't made it easy for her. Not turning, the back to Sara and the door, Sofia stayed rigid.

For over one minute none of them talked. Then Sofia could hear how Sara closed the door. Holding back to turn around to find out if the brunette was gone, Sofia stayed like she was. A few seconds later she heard Sara's steps coming closer to her bed.

"I'm sorry."

"It's alright, you're tired." The bitterness in Sofia's voice was hearable. "I won't keep you awake. You can go and sleep."

"Sofia…"

"What Sara?" Sofia turned. "You told me you're tired and don't want to talk. I won't force you."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be rude…harsh…I didn't mean to be the way I acted."

"It's alright." Sofia turned away.

"No, it isn't." Sara sat down in front of the bed, knees up to her chest, arms around her legs, head on the knees.

"You do what you want. We share a house but everybody is free to do what she wants."

"We promised we would and could talk about everything."

"You don't feel like talking, I don't force you. Don't do anything that makes you feel uncomfortable."

"I don't want to break all our promises. I'm sorry. I'm sorry for telling you I don't want to talk and to behave the way I did the last couple of weeks. I know it must be strange for you and you deserve better than that…than me…" Sara stopped and bit her lips.

Sofia turned, looking at the back of the head of her friend. Slowly she moved her hand to Sara's hair, stroke it gently.

"Why don't you come in instead of sitting in front of the bed on the floor like a dog?"

"I didn't think you want me that close." They hadn't shared a bed since they were back in Vegas. Getting this place quite fast, they brought their beds in and started to renovate and brought all the other things here. There was no need to share a bed, each had their own a room down the hallway. It wasn't like they needed to drive back home. They were home all the time.

"You're a smart woman but you thought wrong here. Try it again."

Sara got up slowly, turned and sat on the blanket, watching Sofia.

"You look tired…"

"I am but I'm not as tired as I am sad because you don't want to talk to me. I'd prefer to miss out some sleep than missing out the change to talk to you. What is wrong Sara? Did I do anything wrong? Did I say something that sat you up?"

"No." Sara shook her head.

"Is it a case? Did you get a hard case? Do you have nightmare again?"

"The cases are alright, you know that. You check on all my cases." A little smile appeared on Sara's face.

"I do, yes. Do you mind?"

"Never have, never will."

"Come on in, I can see goose bumps, you're cold." Sofia moved her blanket. After a little hesitation Sara took the offer. As soon as she was in the bed, Sofia's arms got around her and pulled her in to spoon her. Sofia knew it was easier for Sara to talk in this position; when they weren't facing each other. It was alright with Sofia at least she had Sara close and knew, the brunette wouldn't run away.

"Do you have nightmares?" Sara hadn't answered on that question so Sofia suggested the old nightmare of the her childhood were haunting Sara.

"No. I mean I sleep bad but it's not about nightmares."

"Why do you sleep badly?"

"I don't know."

"Don't lie, please. Tell me it's not my business but don't lie to me, Sara." It hurt Sofia more to know her friend lied than the knowledge Sara didn't want her to know about her problems.

"I can't tell you."

"Why?"

"It would…it's not good."

"You can tell me bad things too. That's what I'm here for."

"No. It would…it would destroy our relationship."

"I really doubt there's anything that could destroy our relationship as long as you tell me the truth."

"You won't understand."

"Try me. Just because I'm blond it doesn't mean I'm that stupid."

"You're not stupid at all and you're not blo…I mean, you're not that kind of blond."

"You got yourself out in the last second, my dear."

"I tried not to lie."

"And not to say anything wrong, good girl." Sofia got Sara's hands with hers. "Tell me what's on your mind, Sara. What is bothering you? What makes you that sad? Are you sure it isn't anything I've said or done?"

"Very sure."

"So why don't you tell me?"

"You won't like it."

"Try me."

"You'll hate me."

"Impossible."

"You might want to go back to your old apartment and away from the house and me. Or want me to move out."

"Sounds impossible too."

"It isn't."

"I'd suggest you tell me what it is, I tell you what I think and we'll find an answer together. It worked perfectly this way all the years, no reason why it shouldn't work anymore. Come on, I'm a much better listener than Jack Daniels."

"You reckon?"

"I know. Start to believe in me, my self-esteem isn't endless, if you go on like that I'll get some doubts about myself."

"Can't happen, you're way too smug."

"Bite me, Sidle."

"I prefer the chocolate donut."

"I forgot to try them. Damn."

"Want me to get you one?"

"No, I want you to trust me."

"I do trust you, Sofia."

"Are you? Are you really? I start to have some doubts, if you'd trust me, you'd talk to me, without thinking I'd react bad in any kind of way. You should know how important you are to me, how much I love you and there's nothing that can change any of these feelings. You are the most important person in my life, Sara. Seeing you suffering, feeling how you reject yourself from me every day a little bit more, it hurts. It make me feel like you don't want me in your life anymore, like you're sick and tired of me. Like I'm a burden you have to carry and can't lose."

"You are no burden and I trust you."

"But you don't want to talk to me."

"It might change everything."

"If it does you should know me well enough to know that I'd never hurt you and wouldn't do anything that hurts you."

"I know."

"Good." Sofia got Sara a little bit closer to her. She couldn't and didn't want to force Sara to talk to her. She wished the brunette would tell what was on her mind.

"I missed you, Sofia." Sara mumbled.

"I was here the whole time. We share a house."

"I don't mean it like that."

"You know, no matter how busy I am, I'm always there for you to talk."

"Yes you are."

"But?"

"I didn't mean it that way. I know you are there."

"How do you mean it?"

Sofia could feel like Sara was swallowing, that she was fighting with tears and close to lose her poise.

"Sara." Sofia's voice was soft, she kissed Sara's hair, tried to hold her stronger, to stop the tremble, that were running through Sara's body.

"I miss having you in my arms. I miss spending the nights with you. I miss you in my life, Sofia. I miss you being in my life like it was in Europe. I know we've the agreement to keep all the things that happened in Europe in Europe, I tried to, I really did. But…it has been three months that we're back and it's getting more difficult every day, I don't know how long I can go on pretending everything is like before Europe. I don't know how long I can be that strong and how to get the strength to stay strong. It's…I miss you, Sofia. I miss you so much every morning when I go to bed, knowing you're here, so close and so far at the same time.

I won't ask you to change your mind, I'll stick to what we had promised each other before we left Vegas, I just want you to know I'm sorry when I'm difficult, strange or anything else you don't deserve. It's not you, it's me, I…can't fight this feeling anymore and…"

"Sara?" Sofia turned Sara around so that they could face each others. There were tears. Not only in Sara's eyes, all over her face. Sofia was tempted to wipe them away with her finger.

"I'm sorry." Sara sobbed.

"Don't be."

"I'm about to destroy our friendship, I violated our agreement, I didn't keep our promise. I don't deserve you in my life."

"And who do you think you are to make that decision? I can make my own decision who I want in my life and who I don't want. You Sara, I want in my life. More than anybody else. You won't get rid off me that easy, Honey."

"It's nothing we wanted."

"Those are things we were talking of before we got married." The marriage, another thing they hadn't mentioned in a few weeks.

"We agreed on them."

"We're smart women, we can change agreements. All we need is to talk about it and come to a new agreement we're both happy with. The things we agreed on are not a part of the ten commitments, we're not the church, we can change things."

"I don't want to change things you're happy with."

"I'm not happy with them because they make you sad. I hate things that make you sad."

"That's nothing you can compromise on. It's about feelings, you can't make compromises on feelings."

Sofia was quiet for a few seconds. "Did you have the feeling I was happy when we were in Europe?"

"What?"

"Did you?"

"Yes."

"Good because I was very happy. You know why I was happy?"

"We had a great time there."

"Yes. We. We were a unit."

"We were a unit before we went to Europe. It's nothing that we had only there."

"I know. But we changed. It wasn't the marriage that changed us. It doesn't sound very romantic, but a wedding isn't more than a few words. We didn't say anything we haven't said to each other before. It wouldn't have changed anything and you know that. The thing that changed everything was the sex. We knew when we repeated our wedding night, we wanted to repeat it not because we wanted a 'real wedding' with 'everything a wedding is supposed to have', we repeated it because we wanted it, impartial from the wedding.

We wanted to keep it in Europe, we wanted everything that happened in Europe to stay in Europe and I think, when we said that, we knew it won't be like that. We knew it would follow us, would influence our life here. We knew the risk and we took it."

"Maybe we bit more than we could chew."

"Maybe we have to focus on different things than we did before."

"Like what?"

"Like we forgot what we had agreed on and do what we feel like."

"Don't you do that?"

Sofia smiled a bit, pulled Sara in her arms and kissed her softly. God, that felt good. She had missed Sara's lips. She had missed having her in her arms, feeling her close to her. And why? Because she had thought the same like Sara, that they had to keep Europe out of Vegas. She had thought Sara was fine with that, that the brunette didn't miss a thing, that she could drew a line.

How could Sofia been so wrong? Why had she hidden her feelings? Okay, she hadn't been in such a bad mood like Sara, but she had the same thoughts, shared the same fear. What if Sara didn't want them to keep on doing what they had enjoyed in Europe? What if she was serious about going back to old friendship and going on with what they did before they got married? All these question that had haunted Sara, had haunted Sofia too.

There were no more words needed to say what they felt. They could feel the relief of the other in the kiss that went deeper and deeper.


	4. Chapter 4

**Part 2**

"I missed having you in my arms." Sofia kissed Sara's naked shoulder. This was good, this was exactly what she had missed all the weeks. Now her new home was perfect.

"I missed your lips, falling asleep in your arms, having you close."

"I missed the sex." Sofia smirked.

"So did I. Maybe you're not that bad at all."

"Thanks." Sofia nudged Sara. "You're getting cheeky, you must have had enough sleep and feel better."

"I did and do."

"Means, I'll share my bed with my wife from now on?" Calling Sara her wife again, even that was something Sofia had missed. Her wife. She had promised to love Sara and to make her happy, she hadn't been good at doing that the last weeks, it was time for her to do it now.

"Do you want that?"

"For a smart woman you ask quite stupid questions my dear. I thought I made myself clear."

"Maybe you need a second try."

"I'd love to but unfortunately we both have to get up. No more time for snuggling, sex and sweet pillow talk. Which don't mean we can't have all these things tomorrow after work. I expect you in my bed, Misses Sidle."

"Do you? I've to look in my calendar if I'm free tomorrow morning. I might have a date with the good looking lieutenant."

"That would be me."

"Smuggy."

"Grumpy Smurf." Sofia kissed Sara. "Come on, let's have something to eat."

"You want me to cook?"

"No I cooked enough yesterday. Vegetarian lasagne, thought we could have dinner together but you were gone. I've the feeling you'll be here for dinner today."

"I will." Sara pulled Sofia back in her arms when the blonde was half out of the bed. "I don't want you out of my arms. I was without you long enough, too long."

"You explain to Grissom and Jim why we're working tonight arm in arm. They still think we married just for fun and nothing has changed. They don't know about Europe, about this morning, they don't know anything."

"They're quite stupid, aren't they?" Sara laughed.

"I won't tell them that you said that." Sofia pulled Sara with her out of the bed. No matter how much she wanted to give in and stay with Sara in bed, they both knew they couldn't do that.

"Come on, we can snuggle on the couch while we eat."

"Why do you have to be so sensible?"

"Because my wife, who usually is Misses Sensible, is today not thinking like a CSI, she thinks like a loving wife. I like that but that makes me think like a lieutenant and I've to get us out of bed."

"Mhm." Sara let Sofia pull her out of bed. It was a shame, the blonde was right and there was nothing Sara could say or do to change that. They had to work, they had both a case, they needed to be out of bed.

* * *

"You look better today." Greg looked at Sara when he entered the break room where Sara was sitting eating a yogurt.

"I didn't know I looked bad yesterday."

"You never look bad but you didn't look happy for the last couple of days…weeks. You do now."

"Thanks." Sara smiled.

Greg sat next to her, cocked his head. "What did Sofia do to make you smile again?"

"I beg your pardon?" Even if it was hard not to laugh or to flush, Sara wanted to try to stay calm and cool. That her friend had hit the mark was nothing he had to know.

"Come on. You were that strange soon after you came back from Europe, when you started to move in with Sofia. From that time on your mood became worse and worse. I assume it was something Sofia said or did or didn't say and do because other people don't effect you as much as she does and there was nothing special in the job.

Seeing you today, smiling and obviously happy, it means whatever had happened between you and her, you got it out of the world."

"Yes."

"Yes? Nothing more? Where are my details, Sara?"

"It might be private." Sara smirked.

"Oh come on, I'm your friend and I earn some credit for being that observing and not asking other people what's wrong with you."

"Yes Sofia is the reason why I'm happy."

"She was there before. Why weren't you happy before?"

"She wasn't there."

"You share a house."

"I know."

"How can she be not there?"

"She wasn't with me."

"Huh? She didn't spend time at home? That doesn't sound like Sofia."

"Oh Greg…okay I'll start at the beginning. You know we got married for fun, right?" Maybe it was about time to tell her friend what was really going on. He had been patient, hadn't bothered her daily with question about her feelings even when he knew something was wrong. He deserved a little bit of a heads up.

"Right."

"And that we said we wanted to have everything a real wedding has."

"That's why you got married again in the Netherlands, to have it legal now; at least in certain countries."

"Yes. We had a real wedding just like the rest was real too."

"What rest?"

"The honeymoon."

"Two weeks in Europe, that's what I call a real honeymoon too."

"Are you trying not to see the obvious thing, Greg? A real honeymoon, we shared a room, a bed."

"You do that all the time when you go on holidays. That's why I'm so sad you never take me with you. I'd be perfect in the middle."

"No wouldn't."

"Why not? I don't snore."

"Never said that. But I don't want anybody between Sofia and me. I want her in my arms and I don't want to have anybody around or wear anything, if you understand now what I'm talking about."

"Do you want to tell me…?"

"It started as a game but it isn't a game anymore. I really do have the feelings for Sofia you're suppose to have for your wife. And that's why I was so upset. We had an agreement, we would have a real honeymoon, with everything you imagine in a honeymoon but we wanted to stop that as soon as we were back in Vegas. What happened in Europe stays in Europe. It didn't work out for me. Unfortunately I found out I had fallen in love while we were in Europe, or even before that? I don't know and frankly, it scares me and I don't want to think about it.

I thought Sofia was fine with the agreement, that she had drew a line and was happy to have everything like it was before. Trying to get some space between us so that I could get my head straight, I became more unhappy with every day I tried to pretend that everything was like it was a few months ago.

This morning Sofia had enough of me being grumpy and closed up. She made me talk, she made me say all the things I didn't dare to say and when I was ready to hear that she wants me to move out or leave her alone she kissed me. I can tell you, I've never enjoyed anything as much as her lips."

"Does that mean you and Sofia are really…?"

"Yes."

"Wow." He got up, pulled her in his arms and hugged her.

"You are not shocked?"

"Shocked? I'm glad you're happy. It wasn't nice to see you that sad the last weeks. All the time you were happy when you were with her, I've never seen you as happy as today. Besides on your wedding day and I understand why now. There's no reason to be shocked. I hope she'll make you happy, Sara."

"Thanks Greg." She kissed his cheek.

"Is she as happy as you are?"

"I hope so. I can tell you it was difficult to get up and not to stay in bed. Today was the first time that I didn't want to go to work."

"You saying that means a lot. Something is more important than work to you."

"Someone. I've never thought I'd fall for a woman."

"For a smug and arrogant lieutenant."

"Makes it not better."

"Makes it perfect for you, makes her perfect."

"She calls me Grumpy Smurf."

"As I said, so perfect for you. And she looks much better than the guys you had before; besides me of course."

"You never had me, Greg."

"Let me go on dreaming a little bit more." Greg blinked at her and grinned widely when Sara's cell rang Because of a text message.

"I bet that's a hot blonde missing her stunning brunette."

"Have you never heard anything of privacy?"

"Not between friends." He got up. "Call her and tell her you miss her. And that I'll not stop trying to make you mine."

"You want her to shoot you?"

"You'd protect me, you always do."

"Get lost!" Sara laughed. Besides the fact that Sofia would never do anything to Greg, it was true, Sara would protect him.


	5. Chapter 5

"We've a name." Greg caught Sara on her way out of the lab. "Cynthia Talos."

"From the fingerprint?"

"Yes. Arrested with 22 for assaulting an officer. Lives in 279 Tree Road. No cohab listed, no further details."

"Brass is on his way to the gym." Sara thought for a moment. The suspect had been arrested for assaulting an officer, it wasn't the best idea to visit her without a cop by her side.

"Get a blonde."

"Pardon me?"

Greg giggled when he saw Sara's face.

"I can draw a line between private life and work, Greg."

"Of course. But Sofia closed her case five minutes ago. I was around when she told Grissom they had a confession. She's free to work with you. You go with her to Miss Talos and I got with Brass to the gym."

"There's no need to give me the opportunity to work with her."

"Call it selfish, I don't want to go to a person who assaulted an officer. I'm a coward. It's better to feel safe between all the future Arnold Schwarzeneggers than meeting a woman who likes to attack men."

"I don't believe a single word you say."

"You owe me breakfast for that. Today, at seven in our diner."

"Okay. Hurry up to catch Jim. He's invited too."

"Okay Grumpy Smurf."

Before Sara could react Greg was out of sight. Sara grumbled something. It was one thing when Sofia called her pet names, a completely other thing when Greg did that. If he started to become cheeky she had to teach him a lesson.

One click on her speed dial number one and she had Sofia's voice in her ear.

"I heard you closed your case."

"I did. You want to congratulate me for that?"

"Congrat. Do you have some spare time?"

"Depends. What's the offer?"

"I can offer that I visit a suspect, who was arrested and sent to trial for assaulting an officer, alone or that I go there with you so you can make sure I won't get assaulted too."

"I'll be with you right away. Don't you dare to go there on your own."

"I called you so I won't leave without you."

"Good."

No need to get in trouble for going to a suspect alone after she had called a lieutenant as her protection.

Sara opened the file Greg had given to her. A police photo of a young woman from 1999. Over ten years old, she wondered if Cynthia Talos still looked the same. There shouldn't be too many changes in the ten years.

There was no explanation about the case that brought her to jail. No details about the trial, no statements of witnesses. The only thing that was mentioned was, that she had been sent to prison for a year and was allowed to leave after ten months. She couldn't be too bad then.

"Where are we going to?" Sofia came down the hallway.

"279 Tree Road."

"My car is in the front of the main door. I drive you give me the heads up."

"I'll drive us back."

"Deal."

They walked to Sofia's car.

"Tell me about the suspect."

"Cynthia Talos, 33 years old. Got arrested over ten years ago for assaulting an officer. Since that there is nothing added to her file. We found her fingerprints in the same room like the dead body yesterday."

"The male prostitute."

"Pleasure giver."

"Sure." Sofia rolled her eyes. "They offer a kind of sex - or a sexual fantasy - and take money for it. I call that a male whore."

"You are not that open-minded when it comes to paid sex, are you?"

"It's illegal."

"Of course, lieutenant. So is our marriage in Nevada."

"You want to compare our wedding with paid sex?"

"No." Sara put her hand on Sofias, stroke her wedding ring softly. They had never stopped wearing their rings. Even when they came back from Europe and didn't want to act like a married couple, they had kept the rings.

"I'm wondering why you have these...why you feel so uncomfortable about this topic."

"It's the oldest business in the world, I know, it shouldn't be something...I don't know. But I think paying for sex is...maybe the compromise is lame, stupid, wrong, whatever, but for me it's like rape. You have sex with somebody who doesn't want to have sex with you. He or she only agreed because you pay and he or she needs the money. It's a kind of force. The prostitute is forced to have sex with people he or she doesn't know, has to sell his or her body to survive. They don't enjoy it, there's no choice for them. Do you understand what I mean?" Sara looked at Sara.

"I do. I don't support prostitution even when I met a few women who said, they enjoyed their job. The question I ask myself is, do they really enjoy it or do they tell themselves they enjoy so it won't be too bad for them? Is it only a self-protection to come through the night?"

"I'm sure if they get offered another job, they'd take it."

"Do you think Heather expects her employees to have sex with their clients?"

"They come there to be dominated, to dominate somebody. They tie a prostitute...employee to the bed because their fantasy includes bounding. Do you think they're satisfied with only looking at somebody who's bounded? I think they like that because they like to be in control, they like to control people. They go there because they want to feel pain or give pain to somebody else. They injure somebody, they make somebody suffer for their own pleasure. I can't believe people want or like it. Everybody who applies for a job at Heather's place knows he or she will have sex with a stranger and gets paid for that. Sooner or later they'll get paid to feel pain and fear for the pleasure of somebody else."

Sara sat still for a little while, thinking about the words Sofia had said.

"Don't you agree?" The blonde asked.

"I do - partly. It can happen in every relationship that your partner forces you to do something you don't want to. That doesn't mean it happens in bad intention, it can happen by accident. You only have to give in to the request of your partner to have sex when you don't feel like it. You don't get paid but you didn't want it in the first place either."

"I will never force you, Sara." Sofia stopped in front of the red traffic light and turned to her wife.

"I never thought you would. But it can always happen that you do something the other one doesn't want. Accidentally."

"It shouldn't happen in a good relationship. When you talk to each other. If you're in SM then your partner should be happy with this kind of sex too. I'm not sure how anybody can be comfortable receiving a lot of pain or in hurting the one you love, but people do."

"It's a kind of sexual pleasure and a great deal of trust according to Heather."

"I trust you with my life but I don't want you to whip me or whip you."

"I don't want that either - although you do deserve it sometimes."

"Bitch." Sofia hissed and pressed Sara's hand. Both knew the topic was over for now. They couldn't really agree on the points of the other but none of them had problems with the other opinions.

Sofia wondered if their private feelings and life would interfere their work. Could she see Sara like any other colleague? No. She'd never have a conversation like that one with somebody lese than Sara. Even if she'd knew they'd agree with her, it was wasn't possible. This kind of open and deep conversation was only possible with Sara.

"Back to the case. Why did Miss Talos assault an officer?"

"I can't tell you, there're no details in the file."

"Means we're gonna wake up a woman at 5 a.m. who might be dangerous. Not that everybody would be pissed off when somebody rings the bell at this time. Did she shoot at the officer?"

"I can't tell you. It's not mentioned, which doesn't mean it didn't happen. But I like to believe, if she did so, there would be a note and she had been sent to prison for more than a year. She served only ten months of the time."

"A knife, baseball bat or whatever else will be handy. You'll stay behind me."

"Yes lieutenant."

Sofia looked punitively at Sara. That wasn't a joke.

She parked the car in front of a little house and wondered if Cynthia Talos owned the house or if she rent it. Why would you rent a whole house when you're alone? Maybe there was a cohab, not listed but living with her. That could be good if he could calm her down or bad if he didn't mind to assault an officer too.

"It's a nice and quiet area." Sara said when they walked towards the front door.

"It is. Let's hope it stays that way." Sofia rang the door bell.

Sara was behind the lieutenant as she had been told, her hand ready to get her weapon. It wasn't her own safety she was worried about, it was more Sofia's. They were listening hard but nothing seemed to happen. Sofia rang again. Maybe Cynthia Talos ignored the door bell, thinking it might be a practical joke.

"I can't hear anything. Do you think she has a very good sleep?"

"Either that or she doesn't want to open the door."

"If she's guilty she won't be here."

"If she's guilty and smart she won't, no. We can check if there's a car in the garage."

"We?" Sofia raised her brows.

"You can't leave me alone here, can you? She might come out, armed and I'm all alone…"

"I get the point. Come on, you can play officer but you'll respect the rank."

"Yes lieutenant." Sara chuckled. If Sofia felt better with that she'd do exactly what the blonde said. It was her area anyway. The bad thing was, even as a CSI Sofia had been a rank higher than Sara with working as an acting dayshift supervisor. Lucky for Sara she didn't care about things like that.

The garage was open and empty.

"This bird is out."

"Looks like. What now, lieutenant?"

"I'll call an officer to have an eye on the house. Ringing on the neighbor doors won't be a good idea, we won't get nice and friendly answers at this time. Looks like we'll have some overtime, Misses Sidle."

"Yes Misses Curtis."

"Lieutenant Curtis."

Sara snorted.

"As soon as you manage to get a rank I'll call you by this rank."

"Is being your wife not a rank?" Sara asked sweetly.

"It's an honor."

"You can call me Your Honor in that case."

"Sure Sara. Here." Sofia threw the keys to her lover. "Get us back to the lab. We need to find out a little bit more about Miss Talos and I'll put her out on broadcast."

"Do you have time for a breakfast?"

"Not the kind of breakfast I'd like to have but I can have a bite, yes. Why?"

"I'll order some sandwiches, Greg and Brass are joining, we can eat, drink coffee and talk about the case. Maybe the guys found something out in the gym."

"Like they both need to work out?"

"You tell them. I think they're both perfect. Jim looks like a caring dad and Greg like the baby brother."

"I'm not sure everybody sees a caring dad in Jim."

"Not everybody has to."

"Well he sees in you his perfect daughter."

"I'm a lot of things but not perfect."

"Depends on who you're asking." Sofia grinned.

"Lieutenant are you flirting?"

"Yes I am. I didn't really flirt with my wife the last couple of weeks, I have a deficit I have to get in balance. What time is breakfast?"

"I'll call the guys and ask when they're back. What time do we go back?"

"If we leave at seven we'll be here around half seven, a good time to wake people up. It's not the weekend, they should be fine."

"What exactly is a weekend?" Sara sighed. When was the last weekend she had not to work? Must have been in her honeymoon. Oh well since yesterday she didn't care about working anymore. Her problem was solved, she and Sofia had talked and it had ended better than Sara has hoped it could. She was more than happy to work with her wife.


	6. Chapter 6

"I'm starving." Greg almost jumped at the sandwiches.

"Manners, please." Jim reproved him.

"Sorry. Thanks Sara." And the first sandwich was half in his mouth.

"You're welcome."

"Why do we get treated with a breakfast if I'm allowed to ask?" Jim sat down and took a bacon sandwich, leaving the salad and cheese to Sara.

"I thought it's a good way to get the heads up. What did you guys find out?"

"Where's your lieutenant? Shouldn't she be here too after you recruited her in the team?"

"She'll be here any second. Is it alright that she joined us?"

"Fine with me. But I can't promise she'll stay with us the next night. You can have an officer but she's a lieutenant, she needs her own case."

"I'll be on my own as soon as you need me anywhere else." Sofia came in the room with a folder and sat next to Sara.

"If it's a quiet night you can work another night with us – in case we won't close the case this morning."

"We're good we can do that."

"You've got anything in your folder that tells us who and where the killer is?" Sara asked.

"Maybe. I've some information about Cynthia Talos. She works in a 24/7 shop. I called there, she hadn't been in for work yesterday. She's suppose to work from six am to noon. She didn't call to say she's ill and when I called five minutes ago, she wasn't there either. I think we can go there later and talk to her boss. He said it's not her style. She has been working there since five years and was always reliable."

"If she killed Giligan she left after the murder and won't come back for work." Brass said.

"I didn't tell that the boss. He'll be in until noon, working her shift. I told him we'll come over until then. There aren't any relative of her in Las Vegas. Her parents moved to Michigan ten years ago, just when their daughter came out of prison. I dug in the police archive and found the file of her case. She attacked an officer with her hands, no weapons. According to the officer she jumped at his back and attacked him. She said, he was harassing her. There wasn't much evidence to support her or his side that's why she was allowed to leave after ten months. I guess a good lawyer would have gotten her out completely. After that there was nothing more about her. No more attacks, nothing. She left the city for five years, came back and started her job in the 24/7."

"Where did she go?"

"Salt Lake City."

"Did she have any problems there?"

"I couldn't find anything but I'll call the police department later."

"You were busy." Brass complimented.

"Of course, I'm a good lieutenant."

"I'd never say anything else."

"What did you find out?"

"There was no woman in Giligan's life. We talked to the owner of the gym, it's open 24/7 and he knew the vic. He said there were a lot of women gathering around, trying to get his attention but he was always focused on his work out, he never saw the vic leaving with a woman. I've the names and addresses of his friends, he used to work out with and we'll contact them after breakfast."

"The same we'll do with the neighbors of Miss Talos."

"Another double." Jim sighed.

"You had a date?" Greg grinned.

"Not the last years. As you know it's hard to find somebody who puts up with all the bad sides of the job."

"True."

"And after you can't marry Sara anymore you've to find another woman or pay Sofia to let her go. She might do that for the right offer."

"I doubt that." Greg giggled.

"Match her up with a friend of yours. An adult friend."

"Very funny and I still doubt she'll go for that. Who would leave Sara for a guy? I wouldn't."

"You don't date guys or did I miss something, Greg?"

"No."

"What Mister Gossip wants to tell you." Sara stopped the game Greg was playing. "Is that your best lieutenant won't look for a man because she has me and she won't leave me for a man. The wedding in Vegas might have been a joke, the one in Amsterdam was serious."

"Didn't you agree on a divorce as soon as one of you finds Mister Right? All you wanted was wearing a wedding dress and a party. That's what you said."

"We might have been wrong on that." Sofia took Sara's hand. "We thought that was what we wanted. We found out while we were in our honeymoon it's not true and when we tried to live by this agreement again after the honeymoon, we failed. It didn't make us happy. We're much happier since we've changed our mind and live our marriage the way you're suppose to live your marriage."

"You are in love? In real love?"

"I don't want to live without Sara in my life and I don't want to sleep in my bed without her anymore."

"And I don't want to be a separated from Sofia. The last three months were hell, we tried to go back to our old life, like it was before we got married. I didn't know being friends can suck that much." Sara smiled at Sofia.

"In that case I think I've to congratulate you again. I don't know who has made the better catch I think you're even. What a lost to the men's world. Poor Greg."

"Tell me about it. I'll fight for my Sara, no matter how danger-ous Sofia is. One day she might be send away for advanced training and then I'll take the chance…" He stopped when he saw Sofia's eyes sharp like knives on him.

"I won't send her away from her wife, Greg. Only if she wants to go away for advanced training. Otherwise she'll stay where she belongs."

"Everybody is working against me."

"Find somebody else for your heart and we'll work for you." Sara offered. She wasn't available for Greg, had never been. And now she wasn't available for anybody else than Sofia for the rest of her life. At least that was what she really hoped.

"I'm sure Sofia agrees with me when I say there's nobody like you."

"I do agree with you, Greg. But after we know now Sara isn't the right one for you, you can have a look for somebody who isn't like her."

"I'll need some time to forget my dream woman, she made me happy for so many years."

"I can go on making you happy the way I made you happy the last years." Sara laughed. "All you need to do is bear in mind that I'm married and you'll never replace my wife."

"If we go together to a weekend seminar…"

"We'll have separated rooms."

"You don't want to share a bed with me?"

"I told you, when you're gay, I saw you kissing with your boyfriend, we can talk about that again."

"Kissing a man to get Sara in my bed…I don't think I'll sacrifice that much for one night next to you. Especially because whenever my hand will come a little closer to you, you'll slap it away and Sofia will kill me for that later."

"Like I said, get yourself a girlfriend who isn't married." Sara blinked at Greg. He was the only man who was allowed to flirt with her like that. She had never minded when he tried to make her his.


	7. Chapter 7

**Part 3**

"That bitch ran away. I hate it when they run." Sofia grumbled. "She knew we're after her and she took off. Bloody bitch. But we'll get her, no matter where she hides, sooner or later she will find herself handcuffed and humpf…" The rest of Sofia's angry sentence went down in a passionate kiss. Sara had made the decision the easiest way to get the work out of her wife's head was kissing her.

"Finally." Sara said before she pushed Sofia on the couch.

"We're not in our honeymoon anymore."

"Not? I feel like having a second honeymoon." Sara started to undress Sofia. "I wasted three months of my marriage, thought it was over, since twenty-four hours I know it's not and I will celebrate that. Your shoes are in my way."

"If they are in your way do something."

"If you not cooperate, lieutenant, I'll make you regret that."

"Will you? How?" Sofia grinned.

"You don't want to know."

"I dare you, Sara."

"You'll regret it."

"Make me regret it."

"My pleasure…"

* * *

"These duties of a wife are really nice." Sofia had Sara in her arms and kissed her hair.

"I know."

"But you were mean."

"I told you that you'll regret not to cooperate."

"You tortured me."

"You can go to the police and complain."

"Mhm, I'm sure they want to have every detail…where your hands exactly go when you dragged me naked under the shower, what your lips did to my breasts, how you bit me softly and how it felt when you had my toe in your mouth and sucked it…I think I can understand men now better."

"I'm glad I could broaden your mind."

"You had some fun."

"Indeed."

"Why did we have this idea that we want everything like it was before we got married?"

"I don't know about you but I was scared if we had said at the beginning, we want a real married life that it would have been too much and we couldn't handle the new situation, the pres-sure. And that you'd say no to the wedding idea. I mean it was supposed to be a joke, some fun."

"Mhm…"

"Not?"

"I don't know. I mean we were both joking about this but when I turned forty we both stopped talking about the wedding."

"Yes…I didn't want to scare you or put you under pressure. I thought you didn't mean it seriously."

"I did. I think I realized when we made the decision when the wedding is, how serious I was. And after the wedding kiss I knew I wanted the whole wedding packet. I probably did that for a long time."

"Did you?" Sofia looked surprised at Sara. She didn't know that her best friend had these feelings for her for a long time.

"I can't imagine they came all out of the blue, only because we got married. I'm sure there had been some feelings before, but I ignored them, didn't see that they were there or didn't know what they meant."

"I know what you mean. I mean before we got married I never slept with a woman but I've to say, I don't really miss a man. I can't say you left me unsatisfied every night."

"Not? I'm glad you're satisfied. As I told you, you're better than my colleges experience."

"She didn't raise the bar high, no challenge. I need to be better than all the guys you had. That's my goal for our marriage."

"Why don't you take on a real challenge."

"Like what?"

"Like making me happy completely instead of only focusing on sex."

"I thought I've made you happy all the years we've been friends."

"You did."

"So I need a new goal. What doesn't mean I'll stop making you happy in all the other departments of your life. I like my wife happy."

"How can I make you happy?"

"You do that already, Sara. You always did. All I want from you is being together with you for the rest of our lives."

"Sounds like something I can agree on."

"Good." Sofia kissed her wife. It felt so good to have her in her arms, to feel Sara's skin on her own.

"Sofia?"

"Mhm?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"You asked me something a few months ago…about your pregnancy…"

"You changed your mind? That's alright." Sofia had asked Sara if she could imagine that they become parents together. She knew how unsure Sara was about everything that included family and children especially.

"No I didn't. I wanted to know when you want to get pregnant."

"Well, we're done with the house, we're happy together, I think now would be a good time to start the first try."

"Do you want to stay at home after you gave birth?"

"For a few weeks, yes. But I'm not made to be a housewife and stay here, raise the kids and exchange recipes with the neighbors."

Sara started laughing. She couldn't imagine Sofia like that.

"Don't laugh. I need to be a cop and you know I want to be a captain. Do you want to stay at home and take care of our child?"

"Me? I'm the wrong person."

"Why would you be the wrong person?"

"With my childhood…"

"…that taught you how not to do it and you'll give all the love you didn't get to our child. I'm sure you'd be a great mother, Sara. But I know you need your job too. I think we can get a day care place and…well…I might change to days because we can't leave the child alone at night."

"That means I can't work with you anymore. I'll miss that."

"We'll see what will happen…my mom is retired by then, she can be the babysitter."

"She'll love that idea."

"She's asking for grandchildren since fifteen years. She will get a grandchild if she takes care of it while we're working. I think it's fair and it will give her something to do."

"You should talk to her about that ask if she really wants a grandchild."

"She has no other choice now. Grandmother Curtis."

"Captain grandmother Curtis? Grandmother captain Curtis? Grandmother captain? Captain grandmother?"

"You can call her 'mom', Sara."

"She'll shoot me when she finds out we're not pretending anymore."

"She won't kill her daughter-in-law. She likes you."

"She likes me as long as she thinks we're playing."

"She'll like you anyway. Trust your wife on that. I know her." Sofia smiled. She had to tell her mother that she and Sara were more than friends now. She was sure the captain wouldn't have any problems with that.

* * *

"Come in." Lady Heather smiled when she saw Sara and even more when she saw Sofia next to the brunette.

"I'm sorry but we don't have much time, Heather." Said Sara before Heather could guide them to the living room and offer some tea.

"You're on the run?"

"Kind of. We may have a suspect and I'd like you to have a look at a photo."

"Okay. Do you need a lieutenant for protection?"

"You asked for her the last time I thought I bring her with me this time. You never know one of your clients might be dangerous."

"I'm sure if somebody looks at you twice Sofia will arrest this person."

"I'll shoot them." Sofia smiled a bit. She wasn't that comfortable around Heather like Sara was but she was getting better.

"Of course."

"Nobody touches or harasses my wife."

"I can see that."

"How?"

"Your look. It has changed since the last time I saw you two together. Can I congratulate you for being married by heart?"

"I think we we've been married by heart all the time. Our heads needed a little bit more time to understand what had happened." Sara chuckled.

"Honey, the photo." Sofia had problems to stay serious. But it was her role to be the cop and to be concentrated on the case and not to drift into small talk with Heather.

"Of course, sorry." Sara bit her lips not to laugh. She got a photo of Cynthia Talos out. "Do you know this woman?"

"Yes. I saw her a few times here. I can't give you a name."

"Cynthia Talos."

"Did she kill Giligan?"

"We don't know for sure. Her prints are in the room and she's gone."

"If I see her here again I'll contact you."

"Do you know if she was a regular? Did she go all the times to Giligan?"

"I can check his books, but I'm sure you did the same. She won't be here with her real name."

"He had a note in his calendar that his last client was a CC. Cynthia fits but not the surname. Unfortunately he has all his clients only with two letters written down. There are some appointments with a 'CC' written in, I doubt it was her all the time. Was Giligan into suffocating?"

"If a clients pays enough he might have agree on it. I don't know exactly what my employees do."

"Do you know if she was only a client of Giligan?"

"No but feel free to ask my employees. They all want to help, they'll answer all your questions. I can give you a list of the ones who have the night off."

"That would be helpful, thanks."

"Give me five minutes for the list." Heather got up. "I know Andrea in room five is at the moment without a client, you can go and talk to her. When you're done with that I'll have the list of everybody who isn't in tonight and can tell you with whom you can talk when without interrupting a session."

"You support our business we won't disturb your business." Sofia smiled. "If you want you can wait for the list Sara and I talk to Andrea. We'll be faster if we asked them all separately."

"Alright." Sara was glad Sofia's relationship to Lady Heather was better. She had hated it when the dominatrix and her wife – or friend at that time – had problems with each other. To be fair it was Sofia who had the problems.

"Thanks again for your help, Heather."

"It's part of your investigation, Sara, you can get all these information, no matter if I'd like it or not."

"You can make me get a warrant."

"You'd get it and why should I do something like that? I want the killer of Giligan in prison, of course I help you."

"I hope we'll get her soon if she's the killer."

"You and your sexy lieutenant won't take long to get her or whoever killed him."

"Sexy lieutenant?" Sara chuckled. "I won't tell her you called her that."

"Better not. You never know how she might react. She might call it sexual harassment."

"She won't, be nice to my wife."

"Always." Heather handed her two sheets of paper. Tine to leave the personal level and go back to the professional.

* * *

Sara and Sofia had talked to all women and men in Heather's club but nobody else had Cynthia Talos as a client. Two had seen her but nobody had talked to her.

After that their ways had separated. Sofia was back in the department, looking if there was anything on her search for Talos and Sara went back in the lab, working on evidence.

It was almost eight when she came home, in company. She hadn't talked to Sofia and was surprised when she saw Sofia's mother in the kitchen and not Sofia.

"Marie."

"Good morning Sara. Lady Heather, what a surprise to see you here."

"Good morning captain Curtis, how are you?"

"You know each other?" Sara furrowed her brows. She had invited Heather for breakfast. Usually they had their breakfasts in a diner this time she wanted to show Heather her new place. The other woman hadn't been in the house and was curious to see it.

"The job of the captain brought us together a few times."

"You're a friend of Sara?"

"Surprised?"

"She never mentioned it."

"Sorry mom, I had to…oh…" Sofia stopped when she saw Heather and Sara. "I didn't know you bring company."

"Ditto." Sara smirked a bit. It looked like both of them had thought a breakfast could be nice and brought company.

"I hope you're alright with me being here, Sofia." Heather said.

"Of course." Sofia put the bottle of juice on the bench. "I'm sure my wife invited you and you didn't follow her without being asked."

"No I didn't." Heather chuckled.

"Your house-sharing community brings some surprises." Marie reckoned.

"House-sharing community? Uhm mom, she's my wife… oh…" Sofia grinned. Right, there was something she had forgot to mention to her mother. With a smile Sofia pulled Sara in her arms and kissed her shortly. "I forgot to tell you, we don't share a house anymore. We found out that's too much space, we share a bed now. It's much better, I can hold Sara better in my arms and she can snuggle into mine. Sleeping in different rooms didn't make us happy. I guess I want my wife with me whenever it's possible and changed a little bit of the wedding contract. It's not a fun marriage anymore, it's a love marriage. Say good morning to your daughter-in-law and forget every-thing about any sons-in-law. You won't get them, I'm married to the right person for me."

"What?" The color had vanished out of Marie's face.

"I love her; the way you're supposed to love your wedding partner. No fun, mom, I really love her. She makes me happy, she's the one I want, she's the one I want to spend the rest of my life with. I hope you can live with that."

"Sara?" Marie looked stunned at Sara.

"She's right. We're in real love. I know it was supposed to be a joke but it turned out to be very serious. I want to spend the rest of my life with your daughter and I don't want be without her anytime, anywhere. And I really hope you won't shoot me for that."

"You and her…you are…since when?"

"We can't tell you. We can tell you since when we know, that's two days now, but when it really started we don't know." Sofia smiled a bit. "Might have started weeks, months or years ago. We needed some time to realize it and some time to tell the other what we were actually feeling. And don't you dare to shoot my wife or scare her or do anything bad to her, mother. She is your daughter-in-law, be nice!"

"You talk to me like I'm a monster."

"You can behave like one. I know how much you enjoy scaring people."

"Your wife is too smart to let me scare her." Marie smiled.

Sofia went to her mother and hugged her. "Thanks."

"What for?"

"Not freaking out because we don't pretend to be a couple anymore. You could be mad and tell me to get a grip, find a man and marry him so that you'll get your son-in-law."

"I want a happy daughter. Sara makes you happy, she had made you happy the last years as a friend I'm sure she'll make you happy as a wife too. Even when she brings guests home who don't work in the law enforcement."

"I cooperate with the law enforcement."

"She does." Sara agreed. "Whenever we have a case related to sex crime Heather is a perfect source and help. Besides that she's a friend."

"And a strong woman what makes us four strong women having breakfast together. Since when did you know my daughter and Sara aren't pretending anymore?"

"They more or less told me last night."

"You saw it before we said anything." Sara corrected.

"It was in the way they looked at each other."

"You better be nice to your wife."

"I will Marie, I promise."

"I'm not talking to you, I'm talking to my daughter. Don't you dare to mess around with Sara. Be nice, do what she's asking for and treat her like a queen. You won't get anybody better than her. Do you understand me, lieutenant?"

"Yes captain!" Sofia smirked.

"They have to make out of everything a police issue." Sara rolled her eyes laughing.


	8. Chapter 8

"Miss Talos, what a pleasure to meet you." Sofia greeted the woman they had looked for for two days.

"Bite me."

"Thanks for the offer but no thank you. I don't assault suspects." She sat next to Sara, opposite to Cynthia Talos who was accompanied by her lawyer.

"We were looking for you, where have you been?"

"Not your business."

"The report said you were found in Phoenix. That's a long trip, especially when you're suppose to work."

"Fuck you!"

"My mother complains about my manners all the time I think if she'd meet you she'd see I'm not that bad…oh I see you met her. She took you here from Boulder City." Sofia smiled. Her mother had taken over when the police of Nevada told them they had found Cynthia Talos. Sofia's mother, who was in Boulder at that time and wanted to go to Vegas later, had offered to escort the suspect to the LVPD department.

"Two police bitches in one family, a reason to kill the whole family."

"She is really not nice." Sofia shook her head. "And there we go, you assaulted an officer when he asked you to come with him."

"He assaulted me."

"He has a broken rip you look fine."

"Not my fault if he's a wimp."

"Was Giligian Walt a wimp too?"

"Who?"

"Nice try, we've some witnesses who saw you and him. Pleasure and pain are sometimes quite close, aren't they?"

"Where did your witnesses see my client?" The first time the lawyer spoke and from the sound of his voice Sofia didn't like him.

"At Lady Heather's house."

"And what kind of house is that?"

"It's all about pleasure and pain. I wonder if your client was the submissive part or if she was the dominatrix."

"You take whores as witnesses?"

"I've two tax paying civilians with no rap sheet as witnesses. As you will know prostitution is illegal in Clark County, they are pleasure giver. Apparently not sexual but maybe your client can tell us more after she had been there at least three times."

"Rumors."

"I agree with your lawyer, it might be a little bit shady to listen what two pleasure giver tell but the thing is, we found your finger prints in the room with a dead body. Now I believe that people can mistake other people when they've only a quick look at each other but these fingerprints are yours and they were in this room. That tells me you were there."

"That doesn't mean my client killed anybody."

"I didn't say that. I asked her if she knows Giligan Walt."

"They don't tell you their real name, officer."

"Lieutenant." And bang, she liked him even less. Sofia handed a photo of Giligan Walt over.

"Yeah I saw him. And?"

"When did you see him the last time?"

"Don't know, a while ago. He wasn't my type."

"See, there you go. Her prints were in the room from the last time she saw him."

"A while ago? Like a month? Two? A week? Two? Be a little bit more specific."

"Last month."

Sofia looked at Sara.

"I don't call you a liar, Miss Talos, but the fingerprints we lifted weren't that old. These rooms get cleaned daily, we checked that. There are some prints in cleaned room, you never get them all away, but your prints were all over the place."

"They had a bad cleaner, they should fire her. Not my fault."

"Let me be more specific: your prints were above all other prints. We found three different prints next to the victims prints. There were two people in the room the night Giligan Walt was killed before he met his killer. We talked to the other people, they came forward and both have alibis for the time of the killing. Where have you been around midnight? The night from Tuesday to Wednesday?"

"Home I've to work in the morning."

"Yeah we talked to your boss, he's not happy that you didn't show up and didn't call in sick." Sofia leant back. "Give me more than a 'I was at home'. That's not enough."

"You've the prints of my client in a whorehouse, you've no idea how the cleaners work. That's no evidence."

"I told you, we checked the other rooms, they're clean. And the prints of your client are all over the room. If the cleaner would be as bad as you try to make me believe, there would be around one hundred other prints in the room. All these prints are from the night of the murder. Your client has no alibi, if you're worth your money you should make her confess so that she can get a deal for cooperation."

"Fuck you and your cooperation. You've nothing." Cynthia Talos yelled.

Sofia shook her head. Was the woman so stupid or was she playing dumb?

"I've your prints, you have no alibi, isn't that enough?"

"Coincidence."

"I do believe in coincidence." Sara said. "But I don't believe in bad lies. I've got your car only a block away from Lady Heather's place. A traffic camera caught you, perfect in time for being there after the killing. So much for being home." She pushed a photo over. That was on Greg's credit, Her friend had looked through dozens of traffic cameras close to Lady Heather's place and found this photo of Cynthia Talos' car.

"It's not me in the car."

"Not? Think again, we've a CSI in your car, lifting finger-prints. If there are no prints of anybody else you'll be even deeper in this then you already are. And we can see a difference between your print a print of somebody else that might be a couple of weeks old when you had your car in a garage for changing oil."

Cynthia Talos lifted her middle finger.

"No cooperation. Cynthia Talos I arrest your for the killing of Giligan Walt." Sofia didn't feel like talking to this woman any longer. They had a lot evidence, they got more with the car and they'd find something in Talos' house that connected her to Walt. She didn't need a confession to arrest the woman.

* * *

"I love you." Sara kissed Sofia softly.

"I love you too and I'm so happy we're not pretending anything anymore." Sofia snuggled into Sara arms.

"Me too. You can't imagine how much I wanted you to be in my arms when I was alone in my bed. Such a stupid idea to end something we enjoyed so much."

"What happened in Europe stays in Europe."

"Yeah, Stupid. I mean why stop something we both enjoyed? We both wanted. It wasn't like it was hurting somebody. We didn't do anything wrong. There was no need to stop it."

"I know. We won't do something stupid like that again."

"We won't have a honeymoon again."

"Only if we get divorced and married again. Some people do that."

"It was wonderful and perfect I don't want to repeat it, it will never be as great and special like the last time."

"True." Sofia kissed Sara's neck. She loved kissing and nibbling on Sara's neck, shoulders and throat.

"I'm glad your mom didn't freak out."

"I told you she likes you."

"As your friend, yes."

"As a person. You heard her, if I'm not nice to you I'll be in trouble with her."

"There's no need that she'll give you some trouble. There won't be anything left of you when I'm done with you."

"I'm scared now."

"You better are."

"Do you really think I'd do anything to hurt you?"

"No." Sara smiled and kissed Sofia. "I don't think that."

"Good. I love you and I don't want to hurt you. I hope I never did hurt you."

"No you didn't."

"Not even the last months?"

"Not your fault that we had this stupid agreement."

"I could have told you I don't want it."

"Same could I've done. But no need to think about that anymore, we stopped that and are finally where we belong: arm in arm in the same bed."

"Talking about the same bed…who'll give up her room?"

"We don't have to give up a room. Your bed is bigger, we can keep this one and mine will be for guests. If that's alright with you."

"Absolutely."

"So tell me, Misses Curtis, what do you expect from your wedding? Now that it turned into a real wedding. What do you hope for?"

"Long nights with my wife."

"We've got plenty of cases, don't worry." Sara smirked.

"I mean in bed, stupid." Sofia poked Sara softly. "More holidays, a lot of shared time together and some support for my child wish."

"You've my support, you know that."

"Do I get a ovum of you?"

"If I've to go to a doctor I want her to take more then one in case it won't work the first time. Usually in-vitro doesn't work right away. How many tries would you take?"

"I've to see how my body reacts, not more than four per year and not longer than two highest three years. The first child with forty-three, that's old. Do you think we can adopt one?"

"One day maybe."

"We'll be too old by then."

"Probably. Okay, are three years alright with you? And four treatments per year?"

"You'll have them, Sofia."

"Yes but you've to live with me. You'll have to handle me when it doesn't work and when I'm sad."

"Like I've to cope with you when you're pregnant and moody and bitchy and…ouch…"

"I won't be moody, Grumpy Smurf."

"If you suggest I'm moody by calling me names, I've to say I'm not moody, I'm steady in a bad mood."

"Yeah, I know that. Warm and welcoming was something else. The ice queen of the night shift, cold bitch."

"Ecklie's pet."

"I've never been Ecklie's pet. If I had done what he wanted me to do Grissom had lost his job I had kept mine we had never worked together."

"I'm so glad you were demoted." Sara pulled Sofia in her arms. "I'm sorry I was that bitchy but I'm really glad you were demoted and came to night shift. I'm glad I met you and that we finally became friends after you were a detective…"

"You mean after you got Grissom."

"Yes." Sara grinned.

"You wasted two years."

"It wasn't wasted time."

"Uh-huh. You could have taken me."

"Sure as if you'd taken me with arms wide open."

"Of course…if I had been very drunk."

"You're already not really nice when you're not pregnant."

"Just like you had been."

"Retrogression."

"Showing how it is to have somebody bitchy around."

"Maybe it's better if I go back to my bed…" Sara tried to get up but was held back by Sofia.

"Don't you ever dare to try that again, Misses Sidle! You'll stay with me in this bed until I tell you that you can go to your old bed with me. You don't sleep alone in a bed anymore. Forget that. You've lost that right three days ago when you told me you love me and you don't want to pretend to be friends. You've to live with me now."

"Have I?"

"Yes. I won't let you go and if you try to fight I'll handcuff you to the bed."

"I knew that is one of your fantasies. Me tight up your bed. That's why you became a detective instead of staying a CSI, you wanted handcuffs for your private pleasure. I bet you used them a few times for more than restraining suspects."

"I don't use my work handcuffs for that, I've a pair of fluffy ones next to the bed and you'll meet them if you won't come back in the bed right away."

"Maybe I want to meet them." Sara smirked.

"Don't dare me."

"Coward."

Sofia got on top of Sara, her lips close to the brunette's left ear. "Your luck is that I love your hands on my body otherwise you'd be restrained until we've to go to work."

"Really?" Sara put her hands on each side of Sofia's hips, started to let them run softly over the naked skin. "Where do you like them exactly?"

"Try to find out. You're the investigator, investigate!"

"My pleasure." Sara pulled Sofia's head down for a long kiss. Maybe she needed her hands and it was good that she wasn't cuffed to the bed. She'd come back to that later.

* * *

THE END

The next chapter will be the last one of the "Married by forty" series.


End file.
